A lover for the Holidays
by sesshy202
Summary: Small love stories in time for the holidays RimaxxShiki Yuukixxkaname YuukixxZero RukaxxAkatsuki RukaxxKaname OCxxAidou
1. Chapter 1: Snow

ok so I looove the holiday season so Ive stopped for the time being from working on my other ff's to write this one and once this one is done, I'll continue the others but for now to pass the season here it is my own little christmas love story Vampire Knight style :) Enjoy and I do not own anything from Vampire Knight ^^

Chapter one : Snow

RIMA

She looked out the window of her classroom.

The moonlight made the snow that fell peacefully glow. It turned everything white, it made everything beautiful. It gave her a peaceful feeling.

She couldnt help but smile to herself.

It was that time of year again. The holiday season. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Shiki. She couldn't help it, the feeling came so natural to her. If she was happy, she wanted to include him in it.

He gave her that easy lazy smile only she ever got to witness.

As she looked back out the window she couldn't help but think to herself, the season of love.

Next to Valentines Day the holiday season was the best time of year to love. Everything seemed like magic.

The lights, the white snow, the peaceful warm feeling. She loved it all. But most importantly maybe she would have the courage this year to tell him how she felt.

"Rima, are you alright? You're staring at nothing" Shiki's voice broke her chain of thought.

She looked into his deep blue eyes, felt the warmth there and remembering what she was just thinking about she felt her face turn hot. Before he could notice she quickly turned to look away.

"I- it's just that I love the snow is all" Rima quickly amended softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He made her feel nervous, out of place and she loved it. Shy? She wasn't, but with him, anything was possible.

SHe felt herself go stiff and a little breathless when he leaned his body into hers and looked out the window.

After a minute he turned to look at her, only this time she couldn't help but be trapped in his gaze.

He was so close she could easily see the veins that danced underneath his skin with blood, his perfect nose, the way his face glowed against the windows lighting, his smooth lips...

"It is beautiful" he said softly before returning to his seat.

"I thought you didn't like the snow" she teased smiling at him hoping to appear nonchalant.

"Looking at you, I never realized it could calm vampires."

"Who knew right?" she smiled at him.

Before he could answer, Kaname lightly closed his book and the rest of the students followed and with a respectful bow, started to leave the room.

As always Shiki and Rima's pace were kept in sync to one anothers, but instead of going towards the moon dormitory, she started to make her way to the open campus area.

A thin layer of white had settled itself all around them. Shiki watched as she wordlessly walked towards the openness of it all and just stood there with her palm out as the flakes settled in her hands before melting away.

_It's beautiful _she thought to herself. She looked over her shoulder and sent him a warm smile, inviting him to join her in her moment of bliss.

Watching her carefully Shiki joined her and relaxed under the glow of the moon as the snow showered them in a slow light speed.

"I wonder what it feels like, the snow" she thought aloud.

"We cant feel it, but humans say that its cold and can even numb you. Such a feeling." she said lifting her face to the sky and closing her eyes.

"I wonder too" Shiki said in a low soft voice looking at her.

_I wonder if I can tell him how I feel_ she thought again. This was the perfect chance. Under the full moon, with the still snow that fell around them, _yes_ she decided it was the perfect chance.

Taking a deep breath and feeling her heart start to race she gathered her courage before it left her.

"Shiki..." turning to face him she saw the spark in his eyes and looked away feeling lost and scared.

"Hmm?" he said still looking at her.

She took a deep breath.

"What am I to you?" she asked clenching her fists.

"Hmmm?" She knew the question took him completely by surprise.

"Rima whats wrong?" he asked turning to face her fully.

"What am I to you?" she asked again looking him dead in the eye.

"Rima..." he started. He looked away then began again getting closer to her.

"Rima..."

_This is it _she thought to herself. He was either going to tell her what she wanted to hear, or break her heart.

The intensity of his eyes made her feel safe, loved and no longer scared.

"You're the most-"

And just like that what he was about to say was cut off when the impact of a flying snowball hit his head and burst into hundreds of tiny soft flakes.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face Shiki!" came Aidou's laughing voice towards them followed by a laughing Ichijo, Ruka and Akatsuki.

"I told you that I could hit him!" he boasted.

"You win" Ichijo said taking out his blood pills and giving them to him.

Shiki and Rima didn't know what to say, instead they started at them then at each other. For a minute Rima didn't know what he was going to do then just like a guy he bent down to scrape up some snow and hardened it into a ball in a quick swift delicate motion that Aidou didn't have enough time to dodge it as it came in contact with his face.

"Bad mistake" he laughed.

"Im ICE remember?" he said getting to his feet. And just like boys, they began to cover one another with balls of snow and ice.

Rima couldn't help but laugh, even when she felt hurt. _What is this feeling? _she wondered. _It hurts, yet Im laughing_.

"Boys" came Rukas voice beside her.

"You wanna go?" she asked as she looked at the unfolding snow battle slowly shaking her head.

At that point all four boys were too engrossed in their fight to notice that the two girls walked away.

In silence they walked under the falling snow.

* * *

So theres the first chapter. Let me know what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Uncontrollable

Ok so wow not even 24 hrs and already three of you left awesome reviews ^^ Very big thanks to: Misa Amane (for both reviews) and NarutoMangafan. Of all the reviews that I've gotten these three reviews really made me happy and almost teary eyed thanks sooooooo much ^^

ZERO

Chapter two: Uncontrollable

"Look zero! It's snowing! It's snowing!" she cried happily running to the school balcony outside the chairmans office.

"Its so pretty!" she said as she took in the snow that seemed to be lightly floating all around her world.

"I see it, I see it" Zero sighed coming to stand next to her. He leaned his elbow on the cold gray stone railing and rested his head on his open palm as he intently watched Yuuki's smile.

"It's so pretty and its just in time for the holiday season!" she said looking him in the eye with that irresistible smile that he loved so much.

"It is" he agreed silently.

"I'm glad that the snow doesn't mean something bad for me anymore. Now I can enjoy it, thanks to Kaname-sama" she blushed that had nothing to do with the cold air they were standing out in.

_Of course_ he though to himself.

She was just as ever in love with _him._ He knew that no matter what he did, she would never look at him with the same intensity she looked at Kaname. It was stupid, but he wished that for once she would see him. Really see him. He would give his life for her in a heartbeat without hesitation so long as she was happy, he would do anything.

"Oh Zero, you have a snowflake on your nose" she smiled at him as she leaned in close to him and touched it with her fingertip.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her touch, the warmth of her finger on his skin.

"Make a wish!" she said still holding the cold snowflake.

"Quick before it melts!" she urged.

"Why should I?" he sighed.

"Don't be a grinch" she laughed holding it closer to him. "Come on."

"Fine" he said closing his eyes. He didn't need much time to think about what he wanted. Once he made his wish he opened his eyes again. There was something about seeing her smiling face when he opened his eyes that made him feel at peace with himself, like when they were younger and she would be there by his side when the nightmares became too much. She was his warmth, his light.

'What did you wish for?" she asked excited.

"If I told you then it wont come true" he teased lightly.

"Hmmm... I think you might be right!" she said.

"But even if it doesn't come true this christmas, don't give up" she encouraged. He looked deep into her eyes. There was that smile again and he couldnt help himself. Before he knew it he was standing over her, she was so small and fragile, and laid his palm on the side of her face. She looked startled for a moment, surprised by his sudden action.

"Z-Zero...whats wrong?" she asked placing her hand over his. He almost lost it upon feeling so much of her warmth, her tenderness. Slowly he leaned in to her intoxicated by her scent.

"Zero?"

Instead he defied his heart and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Yuuki" he whispered her name, breathless.

"Are you hungry Zero?" she softly whispered. SHe didn't wait for his answer, instead she started to unbutton the collar of her shirt. Before she could get to the second one, his hand stopped her.

"As I thought." he lied after regaining control. "Your already catching a cold. Come on lets go inside now." he said leaning away from her and taking her hand in his.

"But the snow!" she cried in protest.

"You can watch it later. It's about time that the night class is over"

"You do want to see your precious hero Kuran, don't you?" he mocked. Though she didn't answer, he knew that she would be turning a bright red.

After grabbing their coats from the small wooden knobs in the closet they left the office.

They walked in silence after that.

_Why?_ he asked himself. _Why do I mock her for her love? Is it because its not me?_ he wondered leading the way down the halls to the classrooms. And he knew no matter who she loved, it would not be him. She would never be his.

"Zero, your going ahead" she warned him a few paces behind him, her voice slightly echoing from the hall walls.

_No_ he thought. _I can't bear to see you with him right now, showing him the obvious love you have for him. _

"I'm sure you'll want to be alone with Kaname" he explained. He didn't wait for her to protest. She wanted to be with Kaname alone, no matter what she said and he knew it. Thats just how love is.

"Yuuki" he heard _his _voice call her. He didn't want to bear witness to the happiness they shared secretly so he walked away.

Away out into the snow that fell peacefully all around him.

Away from it all.

* * *

Ok so I know that this was a little sad but hey not all chapters can be happy right? Anyway let me know what you all think ^^ and please look forward to the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3: Racing

ok so once again thanks all of you who send their awesome reviews and enjoy this chapter ^^ Also keep the awesome comments up ;)

Chapter 3: Racing

YUUKI

_He's right_ Yuuki thought to herself as she watched Zero walk away.

She waned to be alone with Kaname and couldn't bring herself to lie that she didn't. No matter what she would say she knew her expression would betray those words. An expression of love.

"Yuuki" she heard him call for her from behind, nothing but tenderness in his voice and she couldn't help but smile knowing he was now with her.

"Kaname-sama!" she cried in joy like she always would when she was younger and he would come visit her. _ Yes_ she thought. His visits were what kept her happy for so many years. What she would always look forward to. Knowing that he would come always put her on cloud nine, no matter what she was feeling, the news of his arrival would overshadow anything for her. She knew that not muched had changed over the time other than her love for him had grown to so much more now.

She thought at first it was innocent puppy love that she had towards the man that had saved her life, but as she grew older she became aware that his presence meant everything to her.

He meant everything everything to her.

And that must be what love was about she figured.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hand caressing her lightly atop her head and running down to her neck.

"Look Kaname-sama, It's snowing! Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she turned her attention to the ceiling high glass windows across from them that had started to gather small piles of snow by its corner from the outside.

She watched with delight as the snow continued its majestic beauty almost as if it were wishing to be praised by Kaname himself, and couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the first time she watched the snow with him.

"It is beautiful Yuuki" he said in a low voice.

"But it pales in comparison to you" he whispered as he leaned in closer, still caressing the side of her face. She could feel her heart start to quicken and knew that he too must be able hear it, her face now burning with embarrassment.

"Your heart races Yuuki" he whispered inches away from her. She could smell his cool sweet breath and almost shivered.

"Do I do that to you?" he asked softly. She couldn't bring her self to say anything and instead just looked at him, unsuccessfully as she had to turn away from his hypnotic gaze. A gaze so deep she knew she could get lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Your eyes tell me that I do" he whispered tilting her chin so that she could look at him. Her face burned more and she felt she might pass out at any minute.

"You do the same to me" he confessed with a small smile she would do anything for.

"I am very glad" he said bringing her small and fragile body into his arms.

_This is what I've always wanted_ she thought to herself. For him to hold her this way and know that he felt the same love she did when she was around him or thought about him. She threw her arms around him and inhaled his scent. A small that had no comparison in this world.

She couldn't help the tears that followed, no matter how strong she tried to be.

"Kaname-sama I-" she tried to think of the right words that would tell him everything she ever felt for him but no amount of words in the world would do her feelings justice she realized.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asked pulling back to examine her face gently wiping away some of her spilled tears.

"I don't know" she finished with a small laugh and smile that she couldn't help but give him.

They stood just looking at each other, almost as if a silent conversation were taking place between them, looking at one another with a feeling of peace inside them that wouldn't be complete without the other one there. Outside they were able to hear the others laughing and enjoying themselves.

_Yes _she thought to herself.

_This must be what love is_.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the chairman wished to speak with you" came Seiren's voice from a dark corner of the hall.

Yuuki couldn't help but feel disappointed that he now had to leave but she didn't let it show. Instead she began playing with a lock of her hair, glad that she was able to spend time with Kaname, even if it was limited.

"When I look at the snow, I'll always think of you Yuuki" he said softly leaning in to his her lightly on her forehead before walking away.

"Kaname-sama'' she whispered as she watched him slowly disappear followed by Seiren.

Watched as he calmly disappeared into the snow filled night.

She wiped eyes on the sleeve of her coat and turned to look out the window.

_This is the year _she promised herself.

_The year that I tell Kaname-sama I love him! I'll get him the best christmas present ever and when I give it to him on christmas night, I'll tell him_ she told herself.

And as she looked out the window she saw Zero a few yards ahead leaning against a tree with his eyes toward the night sky.

"I wonder what your thinking about Zero" she thought aloud.

"With such a lonely expression."

She followed his gaze to the night sky that twinkled with the nights stars shining on the snow that floated everywhere.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave your awesome comments :D THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely

ok so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy and thanks again for the awesome comments ^^

Chapter 4: Lonely

RUKA

She knew she shouldn't think about him.

She had no right to. He was not hers because he longed for another. She knew this, yet she couldn't stop herself from imagining what a feeling being the one who would sate his thirst for all eternity must feel like.

_Ruka, you silly girl, You don't want to go through this heartbreak yet you can't leave him alone _she thought to herself as she ran a brush through her silvery blond hair. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and almost instinctively reached out to touch her pale neck.

_Yes _she remembered closing her eyes at the memory.

That one night that set her entire being from the depths of her core into true bliss. The night he took her blood to calm his ravaging thirst for the human girl.

Though she knew it wasn't her blood that he really wanted, he still drank greedily. A feeling like no other as he had pressed his lips against her delicate neck, the rush of their tender softness brushing against her eager skin and fed off her life line.

Though she had told him it was a lot he was taking, she wanted to tell him to take all the more if it would satisfy him.

_Stupid_ she laughed at herself getting up from the mirrored desk. She walked over to her bed and rethought sleep.

She couldn't sleep tonight.

Instead she walked over to glass doors of the balcony and pulled back the red curtains that hung above them.

It was still dark out and the snow continued to calmly float around.

Just as she was starting to let the snow calm her thoughts, she saw him.

There he was as glorious as a dark angel walking across the virgin snowed on campus towards the moon dormitory. Immediately she hid herself behind the curtain then laughed at her own stupidity.

_Get a hold of yourself Ruka!_ she commanded. Again only more slowly she opened the curtain. He didn't seem to notice her presence and though she was a bit relieved, there was also something about that that made her heart ache.

"I just want you to notice me" she silently pleaded feeling her eyes tear up.

Instead of wiping them away she let them spill over.

She was so caught up in her pain she didn't notice Rima had awoken.

"What's wrong?" she asked tired with sleep holding onto a stuffed rabbit with a black top hat. She recognized it as the one that Shiki had given her as a present, and one of Rima's very rare object she cared for at all. Feeling the pain all over again knowing she would never get such a gift from the one man that meant everything to her, from the one man she she would do anything for, she cried all the more.

Rima quickly went to her and not knowing what to really do, she began to softly pat her back.

"It's about Kaname, isn't it?" she asked in a low voice after a while of silence.

_Of course _Ruka thought. Everyone in the night class knew of her hopeless feeling for him. She nodded her head and clasped her hands over her mouth refusing to let anyone else hear her cry.

They stayed like that for a few moments as she let herself calm down through Rima's soft comfort.

"Where'd you learn to that?" she asked her friend as she wiped away some tears.

"Humans do it in dire times of need to comfort someone" she said looking at her hand.

"How weird" she added.

"But I guess it worked" she shrugged.

Ruka couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to go to the kitchen for some tea" she decided wiping her face with a napkin Rima held out for her.

"You want me to come?" she offered though she looked like she'd rather go back to sleep.

"No thanks. You go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you" she apologized. With that Rima shrugged and climbed back into bed, her arms wrapped around the stuffed toy.

Silently closing the door she made her way through the dormitory halls and coming around a corner she stepped in front of Kaname himself. Losing her breath she could only look away from him.

"K-Kaname-sama, I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming around this way" she quickly explained.

"Ruka" he said in a low voice. She could feel his stare upon her and before he could say anymore to her she went on, "I was just on my way to get something to eat." she smiled slowly going around him.

"Goodnight" she bowed formally continuing on her way. She couldn't bear to hear him say her name like that, all calm and knowingly.

Biting her lip to keep herself from more crying she made it to the kitchen but stopped short.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Kain in surprise.

"Huh? Oh Ruka, it's nice to see you to" he said in his usual calm bored tone of voice. Not much seemed to excite Kain.

"You want some?' he offered holding out a plate with crackers and cream cheese with fruit and whipped cream on the side.

"Thanks" she said taking a whipped cream covered strawberry.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked putting a cracker in his mouth.

"Something like that" Ruka whispered.

He looked at her at her with a depth in his eyes.

_Here it comes _she thought bracing for a disappointed look or talk of how it was useless to love Kaname. But instead, he walked over to her with a very close proximity.

Delicately he touched the corner of her mouth with his finger as he started into her eyes.

_Fire _she thought to herself staring back. _I see a fire burning behind those eyes. _

_"_You had some whipped cream there" he said simply before backing away from her and wiping his finger on a napkin next to the marble counter by the sink. Suddenly his presence their made her want to leave, run out of the kitchen. She wasn't feeling hungry. Not anymore.

Now she was feeling tired and wanted nothing more than the confinement of her cloud soft bed with its peach silk covers to hide behind. She walked to the kitchen entrance, stopping by its double wooden door frame.

"Goodnight" she said in a low voice and quickly left the room.

Passing the halls she made a little detour. Looking out the ceiling high window by the lounge area she put her hand on its surface, not feeling the cold of it. Seeking some peace of mind she looked out into the night sky and watched as the snow continued to make its way down to earth in peaceful silence.

* * *

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Here's the new chapter and enjoy. Also I'm so glad to hear that a lot of you are enjoying this :D

Chapter 5: Feelings

KANAME

Kaname looked at the chess board and the pieces that surrounded the black and white surface.

He was two moves away from calling check mate, but he would have to wait and see how the events would play out. He would have to wait for Yuuki's next move.

_Yuuki_ he thought to himself as he pictured her sweet smile that never ceased to fill his dark heart with warmth, her intoxicating scent that he yearned for from the very core of his being, the scent that always made his thirst almost unbearable.

She could do no wrong. Not in his eyes.

Everything he worked for, every move he made, was to make sure that she would be safe from any danger. To him she was like the virgin snow that has never been touched by another, until he found out very quickly just how kind her heart was.

Zero.

_Zero _he though vilely. He had tainted her pure body, her pure blood all with his greed. All because she was so kind.

How he wanted to rip his neck to shreds with his claws. Hut he couldn't, he knew all to well that Yuuki would never forgive him for it. She would hate him, and that to him was worse than the hatred he held for the cursed twin.

How he sometimes hated her kindness. Her cruel kindness.

_But that will soon be over _he thought to himself. Soon she would be no ones but his, and he would let all know that unless they value their lives, she would be his and no one would stand in his way.

Especially not Zero.

_What if she rejects you? What if she doesn't want someone with so much blood on their hands? How could she love someone so...monstrous?_ Asked the voice in his mind, a voice that was part of him since his re awakening.

"Yuuki will decide that for herself" he said to the dark room.

_You are so possessive. Do you really think she will ever love you? _Kaname could feel his grip on the power he held start to slip away. Of course there was always the chance that Yuuki would reject him. He knew that deep in his heart that if the day ever came, he would have her end his life, That as long as he died by her hand, he would be satisfied with even that, but he didn't think on that for long. He wouldn't give the voice in his mind the satisfaction.

Instead he got up from the leather chair and walked over to the vast window.

The snow kept falling in calm silence and he let it take him back to the day her memories began. Her very first memory, and it praised him as her hero, her savior.

_Savior? _scoffed the voice within. _Your the very danger you try so hard to protect her from _it mocked.

Silently he continued to watch the snow fall, and he knew that as long as the snow would continue to fall like this, for Yuuki, there would be hope for him to know that she would love him, the same way he loved her.

How he craved for a future with her as his wife, where her blood would satisfy the unbearable thirst he had, when the day would come that she would in turn drink from him, binding them together.

He would use the worthless status he held as vampire king to give her everything she ever wanted and anything she could ever want. He would take away all her pains and fill her with nothing but bliss.

_But that will have to wait_ he decided. _Soon. The outcome will come soon, its all on Yuuki's next move _he thought. On whether or not he would make their dreams reality.

With wavering patients and new hope, he continued to over look the snow that fell peacefully blocking out the voice in his mind.

* * *

Sorry this one was short but hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange

ok so here's the new chapter and hope you enjoy ^^

Chapter 6 : Strange

AIDOU

As he lay on his bed, he watched from the vast glass doors that led to the balcony outside as the snow fell.

The first snow of the season, the holidays were now here.

_What _he wondered _will be so different from this year than every other year?_

He craved for something different to happen in his life. He loved being so close to Kaname, his pureblooded vampire king but at the same time, he wanted a small change.

_Maybe love? _He asked himself surprised by the thought. Quickly he sat up on the soft lavender silk sheets and began to wonder where he had gotten such a thought.

Love.

He never gave it much thought before for his mind was always around his king. But now, especially around this time of the year love didn't seem like such a bad thought. But where would he find someone? He was a vampire after all, _but, the human girls love me _he thought. _They would line up just to have a chance__ with me! _he laughed.

_But no_ he went on stroking his chin. _They cant live for as long as I can. So human girls are out of the question. But I don't really like the vampire girls in my class either, their so stuck up and ful of themselves. I can't have someone more full of themselves more than me! _

Getting up off the bed, he began to pace the dark spacious room.

"It's not like I can find one right out my window" he said aloud to himself.

"Where? Where? Where?" he asked himself repeatedly pulling at his blond hair.

"Where does one even find a potential lover?" he went on pulling.

"If you give me a sign, whoever's listening out there or up there, then I'll begin to believe in you!" he called towards the ceiling.

He stood quietly listening for something, anything.

But he heard, sensed or felt nothing.

"Great" he sighed, "even HE knows it's hopeless than."

"Whats hopeless?" asked his cousin Kain as he closed the door behind him.

"For this country to get out of debt" he covered with a sad shake of his head.

His cousin was like his brother, but he was not about to explain to him his sad attempt to find some hope for love.

Kain dismissed his weird comment by running a hand through his orange hair and walking towards the glass doors. Opening them he stepped outside and took a deep breath of the winter snow covered air.

"Who's that?" Aidou heard him ask.

"Who's who?" he went to see.

"There" he said pointing to a figure in the pure white snow. "Someone's playing in the snow."

He was able to make out a girl with a white wool fur coat and a head of raven black hair waist length.

_That's her! _he thought excited to himself. _She's my sign! _

"I'm going to go talk to her!" he announced.

"You know her?" his cousin asked confused.

"No, but thats why I'm gonna go talk to her." he said leaping off the balcony and landing gracefully on the white snow.

"This can't be good" Kain sighed shaking his head and making his way back into the room.

Not wanting to seem in much of a hurry to talk to the strange girl, Aidou slowly made his way to her wondering how to start the conversation.

"Hi there" greeted a friendly attractive raspy female voice.

Aidou stopped short not far from her. Had she known he was there all along?

"I saw an unknown figure playing in MY backyard, so I came to investigate" he said in a matter a fact tone putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, YOUR backyard huh?" she asked turning to face him. He was almost taken back by her beauty. Even for a vampire, her beauty was awesome with flowing black raven hair on porcelain skin and rosy pink cheeks with bubble gum pink lips and pale green eyes and sweeping long lashes that curled perfectly, she was a magnificent sight.

"Y-Yes, MY backyard" he said challenging her.

"And all this time that I've been here no one told me that this was YOUR backyard" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"And how long have you been here?"

"Almost two years." she said as if that should have been obvious.

"I never saw you before in class" he insisted.

"I don't go much. My health can take a toll at any minute, not that its any of your business" she informed him.

"Ha" he laughed at her. "It sucks to be you then" he scoffed at her holding his head high as he laughed, and before he knew it, a ball of ice hit him square in the face.

Shaking off the ice and snow he looked at her.

"An ice user?" he asked malice in his voice. To show, she created another perfect ball of ice in the center of her pale palm.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Megumi Ayame" She said launching the ball at him.

He easily dodged it. "Nice to meet you, My name is Aidou Hanabusa, a fellow ice user" he said throwing a ball of ice at her of his own.

He watched as surprise came across her beautiful features but before the ball hit her she countered it with her own.

"This is going to be fun" she laughed as she shook her head.

"Major Ice ball fight!" she called out launching another ball at him.

"With pleasure" he accepted as he began his strike against her.

Together they continued their war of ice as the snow silently bore witness to it all as it fell around them.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

Ok thanks again to all who keep leaving their awesome reviews ^^ And heres the new chapter hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 7: Prepartions

Since it has started to snow, it had rarely ceased. Winter land was created and it had set the whole Cross Academy in the prefect mood in time for the annual school dance, The Christmas Holiday Ball. All around campus as exams came to a close, everyone was busy with preparations. This year the Night class had decided to join in for the dance and once the Day class heard about it, all the preparations become top priority. For some, this Holiday Ball was just a chance to party with the Night Class, a small escape into a small dreamland. For others, this Ball meant the beginning to their future with that special someone, a gamble at love.

* * *

_This dress _confirmed Rima looking at herself in the three sided mirror.

_This will be the dress that I will confess to Shiki in. _From the moment she saw the creamy white strapless corseted dress she knew it had to be that dress. She turned in a small circle as the floor sweeping gown followed.

To add some color she thought about adding a small red rose to the dress when the time came. Looking at her reflection she began to blush and doubt if her confession would be mutual or not.

In the worst case scenario he would say no and broken hearted she might never have the courage to speak to him again. The best case scenario most likely she would act cool calm and collected and attempt at friendship but deep down she would never forget such a heartbreak.

_No _she thought _That won't happen. He loves me too. I know he does!_ she declared.

_And this will work out_ she decided.

"Miss is there something wrong?" asked the sales woman knocking on the dressing room door.

"No" she called. "But I will take the dress."

Once in her dorm she looked at the dress. She couldn't find Ruka anywhere in the room and felt a bit of disappointment. She had wanted to ask her what she though of the dress.

Laying it out on her bed she got ready for one of the biggest nights of her young vampire life.

* * *

As they made their way to the chairmans office Yuuki and Zero were play fighting.

"You can't hit a girl" she said pushing him out of her way.

"Good thing you don't count" he countered ruffling her hair.

'Why you-" Just as Yuuki was getting ready to throw a punch at his arm her adopted father's voice of excitement stopped her.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" he cried happily running towards his daughter carrying two boxes both nicely wrapped.

"I have a present for you!" he announced giving her one box wrapped in a baby pink paper with a white bow.

"Thanks headm-"

"I mean dad" she said changing the way she addressed him when she saw his expression. Immediately he was on a new level of cloud nine.

"Papa got you a dress for the ball!" she said as she unwrapped the box.

Inside was a pale pink dress with thin straps. Lifting it higher out of the box she could see the many flowing layers of ruffles that flowed onto floor. On the side she noticed a white satin bow perfectly outlining the waist.

"It's beautiful!" she said breathless.

"Thank you!" she cried as threw her arms around him.

"This one also came for you" he said giving her the second box. This box was wrapped in blood red paper with a black bow.

She felt her heart skip a beat knowing very well who sent it. Excited she took it and opened it. Inside she found a deep blood red and white corset dress. It was beautiful but she didn't want to see the whole thing.

"this came with it" her dad said. By the expression on his face she knew the water works were about to start disappointed she wouldn't be wearing the dress he got for her.

_With this dress, I ask for your company tonight. _She felt herself blush.

"Kaname-sama asked me to be his date" she said dreamily.

"I guess you wont be wearing my dress then." her dad said letting on the water works.

"Send his dress back" she announced surprising both Zero and the chairman.

_I'm sorry Kaname-sama_ she thought. _But this time it will be me to ask you. You wont be the only one making the effort. Not Anymore. It's my turn to show you my feelings as well. _

"Yuuki! Papa is so happy you want to wear his dress!"he cried happily as he threw himself at her. She easily dodged it.

"Your sending it back?" asked Zero as he watched her closely.

"Yea. This time it will be me to ask him" she confessed blushing.

"Of course" Zero said almost laughing.

"You would never turn Kuran down" he said as he left room.

"Thanks again for the dress, chairman. I'll take it my room." Yuuki thanked as she followed Zero out. She watched as he made a right at the end of the hall. Instead she made a left making her way to her dorm room feeling both uneasy and excited for the night to come.

* * *

_Of course _he thought angrily at himself.

_HAd he really been expecting her to turn HIM down? _He had been so mad at himself he couldn't help but laugh.

He knew that day would never come, but a small part of him had always been hoping that she would one day change her mind.

And he really thought for a moment that he was finally going to see the day.

Making his way to the stables he watched as every other horse become uneasy as he passed them. At the end, he saw the white Lily waiting for him, almost welcoming him. He sat down and felt the warmth of the horse as she wrapped her body around him, letting him know she was there for him.

"Good girl" he said petting her lightly.

He thought about whether he should even go to the ball tonight. Because their would be vampires tonight at the ball he knew he would go and keep watch, but thought about avoiding Yuuki.

_Maybe just a small watch on her _he thought. _To make sure she's alright _he decided.

_In case I have to protect her._

_

* * *

_

As Ruka made her way into the moon dormitory she couldn't help but feel a little better. She had gone into the next town to do some shopping and had also found the dress she would wear for the ball.

She hadn't been on planning to go but seeing that dress she changed her mind.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ she wondered to herself on a positive note.

Walking by the lounge area she noticed Kain laying lazily on the green sofa. She watched as other vampire students passed her all in a hurry to get ready for the ball.

Hesitating, she made her way to him.

"Aren't you going? To the ball tonight?" she asked shifting the weight of her shopping bags from hand to hand.

"Huh?'' he lightly grunted opening one eye to see who it was, though he already knew.

"No, I don't really feel up to it" he said running a hand through his hair. Sitting up he looked at her and noticing the bags she carried got up to take them.

"Thanks" she said feeling a little embarrassed. She followed as he led the way to her dorm room.

She couldn't stand it. He was one of her very few friends she cared for and it didn't seem right that there was now an awkwardness between them.

"I- I think you should come tonight" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They came to a stop at her door and he looked at her questioningly.

"I- think it might be ...fun" she said avoiding his gaze and taking her bags.

"Fun?" he questioned. "How?"

"A chance to distract ourselves from everything else, even if for a moment" she tried to explain but realized that she was talking about her reason for wanting to go.

"I'll pick you up later than" he said running a hand through his hair, walking away.

It surprised Ruka that she now had a date. She hadn't been planning on that and wasn't sure what to feel about it, but since she had been in a better mood she decided to look forward to the dance even more now.

She really needed a distraction and this would seem to work fine. Walking into her room she started to feel almost excited.

* * *

Walking the halls Aidou couldn't help but rub at his sore spot.

During his ice ball fight with the strange Megumi, she had gotten him good hitting him on the side of his head with force he would never have expected to come from someone so fragile looking.

He was looking for her now as he wandered to the females side of the dorms since last night she disappeared on him.

He wasn't sure which door could be hers and decided to ask one of the many girls walking by preparing for the ball.

"Kouza-san" he called upon seeing a familiar face. The girls blond head turned and smiled, she was holding what seemed to be at least seven dresses in her arms.

"Aidou-san" she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find - that is I'm looking for Megumi Ayame. Do you know which room is hers?" he asked putting on his confident poker face on.

She seemed to think about it and looked at him suspiciously.

"Megumi-san is weak and her health is bad. I'll tell you which room is hers on one condition" she said.

"Sure" Aidou agreed.

"Don't make her cry. She might not seem it, but she's very fragile emotionally" Kouza warned, her gray eyes intense.

"I wont." Aidou promised a little taken back.

"She's my good friend and I'm only watching out for her" she explained relaxing a little. "Her room is the third to last one on the left side of the north wing hall" she directed. Giving him one last look she turned and continued on her way.

Wearily Aidou followed the directions and came to a light pink door with a matching doorknob and pink hello kitty welcoming mat.

Laughing to himself he lightly began to knock.

"Who is it?" called her muffled voice after a few seconds.

"Your prince charming" he joked lightly in his flirtatious voice.

"Sorry Ugly Betty isn't here" she joked as the door was opened by a maid.

Looking in he was able to see that she was still in bed wearing a white nightgown with an IV connected to her arm. She looked like an angel to him.

A beautiful angel yet so sick.

"Sorry you have to see me like this" she blushed looking down at her hands.

He didn't know what to say so instead he walked over to her bed.

"Nice room" he said lightly looking at her hello Kitty themed pink blue and white themed room with its matching bed.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"You actually. Do you think you can come to the ball tonight?" he asked, his ice blue eyes focusing on her.

"What do you think?" she asked holding up a trembling hand to show him that she clearly couldn't.

"I shouldn't have been outside like that all careless" she sighed.

She seemed so weak, in lack of blood. Then it hit him.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" Aidou called to the maid.

Unsure she looked at her master. "You may" Megumi smiled reassuringly.

Making sure that she left and closed the door Aidou turned to look at Megumi.

"If it's blood you need, you can have some of mine" he offered cooly as he began to unbutton his collar.

With a trembling hand she quickly stopped him.

"It's not the blood." she said lowly.

"It's the power of the blood" she explained. He knew what she meant.

She would need a purebloods blood to sustain her. But it was taboo for one to drink from a pureblood.

"I see" he said.

He thought about asking Kaname but wasn't sure what he would say to that and didn't want to risk getting him angry or even offending him.

"It should take a few days, but I should get better" she smiled.

"But thank you for your offer" she laughed lightly.

"Yea" he said feeling defeated for some reason, like he lost an important race or battle and wasn't sure why he was feeling that way.

Then He got another idea and started to feel that he hadn't lost the fight.

Not yet.

"I'll be right back" he promised before quickly leaving the room passing the maid outside by the halls. He started to increase his speed as he made his way back to the males dorm.

_Theres one more person I could try_ he thought to himself ash e ran the halls looking for his one last hope.

* * *

He stood in his room alone watching the snow falling.

_How Rima had been right _he thought to himself.

_The snow really is beautiful._

"Rima" he said aloud. He thought about his best friend and smiled. He remembered the other night and how serious she had looked. She had wanted to ask him something very important and they had been so close, but then there moment had been ruined and whatever she had to say, she didn't.

He wondered if he would have liked what she had to say.

_Was it possible_ he wondered _that she might feel the same about me like I do her? _How he wished he knew. But maybe he could he decided.

_Tonight at the Holiday ball, I will ask her _he decided. He would ask her straight out.

If he wanted to spend eternity with her, then tonight would be the perfect night to ask her. She loved the snow and he would make this season the most memorable one for both of them.

Decided, he went to his oak wood closet and pulled out the new suit that he had ordered.

He felt the knock before he actually heard it on his door. Whoever it was sounded frantic.

"Yea yea" he sighed lazily walking over to the door.

He was surprised to see Aidou looking...not like himself.

"Aidou-san?" he questioned.

"Shiki! I need your help" he pleaded.

Stepping back he silently invited him in.

"What is it?" he asked closing the door.

"I need a favor, its a big favor and I'm sorry I have to ask you but I can't think of anyone else, especially not Kaname-sama" he explained frantically.

"Sure but what is it?" Shiki asked again. He was sure he knew what he wanted. Whenever they mentioned Kaname he knew it had to do with blood. Pureblooded blood.

And being half, he still had a strong flow of it in his veins.

"It's for a girl. She's sick and my blood alone isn't good enough. I wanted to take her to the ball tonight" Aidou went on.

"A girl?" Shiki questioned?

"Yea" Aidou admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Shiki admitted running a hand through his red silky hair.

"No it's not like that. I met her the other night though she's been here for about two years already but we don't know her because shes never in class. her health is bad, very bad" Aidou explained.

"Whats her name?"

"Megumi Ayame."

Shiki thought about it for a moment, "Megumi, I've met her before. She came to one of my families boring parties" he recalled, remembering how fragile she did look.

"Then, will you help me, help her?" he asked.

Shiki didn't have to think about it for long. He knew it was the right thing to do and would have done the same had it been Rima who needed the blood.

"Where is she?" he simply asked.

* * *

Ok this was longer but hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think :D


End file.
